39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Swordcross/Archive4/Archive3/Archive2
Archive: 01 Archiving is Done I archived it already for you :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Badges Yes, the badges look great especially the founder badges. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 04:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) What badges are silver? Happyaqua Why don't we make badges for Vespers? I've made a page called List of Badges I need you Adeventure Writer and me to work on the page. Since you are the badge maker can you help the List of Badges page.Happyaqua 22:57, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Question on the 39 Clues Writing Contest!!! Hi, I'm interested in entering the new 39 Clues Writing Contest, but I have no idea how long my story should be. Should it be, let's say, two pages, or way more or less? Please respond to me on my Talk Page, 'cause that would be greatly appreciated!!! Thanks! -User:The Awesome X!, an Ekaterina Agent, alias Anonymous. Re: Ranks Sorry for late reply! I'm pretty busy since school started again, thanks for greeting me! Also let's hope many join the blog contest, also can i join your 39 clues wiki team? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Leave a Message Anytime 09:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Full Name It's a great idea to make all of the names to full names so should we move dan cahill to daniel arthur cahill? Not sure about dan's full name being daniel arthur cahill though..... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 12:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Badges I'm kinda new around here so I get the badge thing. Can you explain it? 39 Clues Wiki Teams Hey, I just wanted to know EXACTLY how I join a 39 Clues Wiki Team! It's sounds SO MUCH FUN!!! I want to join the Shining Starlings as well because I'm an Ekat, but when I went to add my name, it said to put 3 The Awesome X!'s, but there were only names! Please help! The Awesome X! The Awesome X! 00:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ekaterina page needs your help!!! Hi, I am a very big editor to the pages on this 39 Clues wiki, but I cannot really seem to create InfoBoxes. The Tomas, Lucian, and Janus branch pages all have very nice InfoBoxes, but the Ekat page is a dud. If you could please work on the Ekat InfoBox or suggest me a person that could, that would be greatly appreciated!!! I've been editing SO MUCH!!!, but on my campaign to make the BEST Ekat page, I couldn't get the InfoBox to work properly. Thanks!!! Ekaterina Re: Lucky and Full Names Wow, now you've also got the lucky edit! Congrats! Also, so should we rename it to Daniel Arthur Cahill (Not sure of the Arthur part :P) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, i saw you renamed it, well let's do our best also i noticed that there are many editors who joined! Wohho!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 03:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: mermaid Yeah, I did notice. :) Thankies much, you really didn't have to do that, but I'm really grateful. :) Yes, I am. I just haven't been as active because I have duties to another wiki that's basically having an inwar, I'm trying to help everything settle down with a couple other people. Because of working with those two wikis, I won't be very active yet on here, but I'm trying ^.^ Yeah, that sounds kewl, I ran it by Mermaid to put up a link to my wiki... StarClan, I wish she was here... BTW, try not to use "ps" when you write talk page messages, it gets confusing. Just use "by the way" or something, or if you do use "ps", put it before your signature. Helps people know who wrote it. And yes, grey is awesome, but it's better for you since you have a grey-appropriate name. Lol, mine sucks in grey XP I'm not entirely sure I put up my holiday signature... Fanon sounds kewl, I've always had a soft spot for Fanfiction and such :P I might check it out. Anywho, I have a question of my own for you XP How did you get the 39 clues icon to show up in the page tab? You know, where the Wikia "w" used to be? I've been trying to figure it out for a while, no luck yet. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 15:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Background Hey, Swordcross ^_^ someone suggested a background for the Wiki, its User:InvaderMEEN. Check his talk page. Youll see the pic, so what do you think? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) WE GOT SPOTLIGHTED!!!!!!! Oh my gosh, this is sooooo cool!!! We got a spotlight!!! Yaaaaaay! *moment of happiness* I didn't even know we qualified... hm.... Either way, this is so epic :D We might even see some newbies! Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 20:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Theme Sorry to be messaging you a lot, but I altered the wiki color a little. It was hard to see some of the grey writing, and the lighter color helps with that. If you don't like it, you can always change it back. :) Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 00:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Background of Doom Srry 'bout the doom part, old habits... Re: Spotlight I just noticed, how did we get a spotlight? I wonder..... did you ask for a spotlight? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok , well it's nice to see we have a spotlight ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Coloration of Text I been noticing...some of the pages on this AMAZING wiki are hard to read because of the text color. How do you change the text color? Ex: Madrigal Thanks! The Awesome X! 23:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Plagairazation of the 39 Clues Competition... So, I just created this EPIC story for the 39 Clues Writing Contest, but I haven't posted it yet. Why? I'm afraid that someone will copy it and sell it or claim it was their work on a different site. Especially if it gets posted on the front page of this cool wiki. Is there any way to prevent that from happening? Also, I re-checked the rules for the contest, and you added that it had to be centered around an existing character, but before it didn't say that; it said that you had to create your own character. Do I have to re-write it? Or can I break that rule and still be eligible? Thanks! The Awesome X! 00:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Is there any way to use CopyScape on the wiki?? I found this super-secure Pokemon website that uses it on all of their pages. Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 06:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC)AmiriteOfOwlCity KK it depends... I don't know if you should or not. Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 12:36, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Deleting an Article!!! Hi, I just created a page on Spencer Langodeon. But I just checked, and there's one on him also, but it's spelled incorrectly, plus it's just vague and indescriptive, as well as having incorrect information and confusing script. Since it could mislead readers of the spelling of the article, is there a way to DELETE a page from this site? Bad page: Spencer Langedoen http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/Spencer_Langendoen , Good Page (my page): Spencer Langodeon Thanks! The Awesome X! 03:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) My Email Sorry for the really late reply, my email is ciaragrace12@gmail.com. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Also i gave user happyaqua admin rights, is it okay for you? I noticed that she's really working hard on the wiki so i gave her the admin rights. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :D Thank You Oh By The Way. Could You Add Me On http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ekaterina_Users I dont seem to get how it works. :( Thank You So Much! Special badges Now that I Happyaqua am a admin and I can check other badges, I looked at the badges and I noticed that there is only up to 250 adding catagories and you have 1,250 added. Also the sharing links how can you do that. About That... " so, are you gonna make categories for all clues, or just book ones? and you misspelled myrrh, and we don't need a list of clues category. you were gonna create those pages, right? [http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/User:Swordcross Swordcross]-|---- 00:12, January 28, 2011 (UTC) " Retrieved from "http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:The_Awesome_X!" Um, yeah...I don't really understand what you're saying about in the first part of your note, but in the rest, I see. Yeah, I accidentally DID mispell Myrrh, and I noticed that about a minute afterwards. I'll change that. And I though I remembered seeing a "List of Clues" page, but it's either been deleted, or I've mistaken myself. If you want, I can see if I can delete that category, as I DON'T have all of the 39 Clues, and I want to keep every Clue a secret until I find it out.'The Awesome X! 00:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Sure! I'll make categories on the other Clues, as soon as I get the Clue that's going to be getting the categories. If you want them sooner, I suggest you try a different person. Uhhh... I'm sorry to say this, but I'm still kinda new to this 39 Clues wiki. What pages are you going to create, what pages am I going to put categorizations on, and what categories should I list on those pages? Sorry if I seem to be a complete idiot...just please remember that I'm not out here to piss people off. The Awesome X! 00:34, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry... Oh, I didn't know that. Sorry. My bad. I kinda' had a bad day, so I'm kinda' in a bad mood, so yeah. Can you answer my ?s on my last post? OH!!! Um, what exactly is categorization? I know it's where you take a page and you kinda' "suggest" that page to another, or put it in a relationship with that page, but why would you want to put a category of, let's say, Dan Cahill, under Dan Cahill? It's the exact same page! hmm... OH! That makes sense! Then why would you want to create categories for the same page, like you said for the page Mint would have the category "Mint" on it. Why would you do that? It's the exact same page!!!The Awesome X! 00:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) OK So you want me to put categories on Clues? What categories do you want me to make? Just for the record, I can only do Clues that I already have. There's a list of them on my user page. Slider Is it really okay? I think it looks too big :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 00:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I cant make it longer to the bottom, it has a fixed size. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 00:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It wont work [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 00:55, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait...about PIE or PI? The food pie? or the pi(3.14) in math? Lol, im just joking about the 3.14 stuff but seriously... PIE? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 00:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC)